Kingdom 4 Dead
by emoxakuroku813
Summary: Wwhat would happen if Left 4 Dead warped with Kindom Hearts? Wwell, be prepared to find out! Rated T for language andand violence. Plz r&r! AU
1. Prologue

A/N: Yeah…there's not much to this one…. I just got addicted to both games, and I thought they should be combined! It's weird, but I think the characters I chose will work well into the storyline.

So…..Now onto the story!

**Disclaimer!:** I don't not own the characters from Kingdom Hearts, nor the setting or storyline of Left 4 Dead.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Roxas! Look out behind you!" screamed Namine, trying to protect her friend. Roxas turned around and shot the enemy with his double pistols. He smirked when it fell to his feet, dead.

"Thanks Nami. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd be dead, like the others." remarked a certain silverette, who was walking over to Roxas and Namine.

"Oh, gee thanks, Riku. Nice to know you really care about you friends!" retorted Roxas.

"Oh, cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it, Rox!" Riku countered, now bored with the conversation. Just then, a tall, lanky, redhead walked over to the group.

"Hate to break up this little tea party of yours, but there's a Hunter around here somewhere."

"Axel's right, I hear it too," said Namine, looking around. Just as she turned around, she screamed as she saw a mob of zombies running towards them. Everyone turned and they all started to run sideways the opposite way, shooting at the enemy. But then they realized they ran to a dead end in an alleyway.

"We're screwed!" yelled Roxas. Axel hit the back of his head.

"No, we're not! There's a ladder. We just need to climb it to get to the rooftops."

Riku laughed at Axel. "Look at the brain on porcupine!" Axel glared at Riku, who just smiled and ran to the ladder, and hurried up it. Axel, followed by Namine, went up it. Roxas turned around, started to climb, but got pulled back to the ground by zombies.

"Guys? Help me!" screeched Roxas, now cornered on the ground by about 20 zombies, all tearing him apart at the flesh. He started hitting and shooting randomly at them all. Everyone started to climb back down to help him. They got rid of the mob around Roxas, and they hurried back up the ladder, this time, Riku last.

Namine and Roxas made it to the roof, but Axel and Riku were still on the ladder; then came a rumbling and growling noise from somewhere below. Riku and Axel looked to the street, and saw the Tank charging through the horde of zombies. In unison, both males yelled, "**TANK**!" With that, they hurried up the ladder. Riku was still on the ladder as the Tank tore it apart.

"Riku!" screamed Namine. Roxas ran to the edge and he and Axel yanked up Riku before the Tank could reach him. After that, the tank pulled down the rest of the ladder, and crashed down into the mob, squirted blood everywhere in the alleyway from the impact on the mob.

"Phew, we made it to the safe spot. We're safe for now," said Namine.

"Yeah, but we need to get to the radio at the edge of town to call the chopper." Roxas said, sitting down to catch his breath.

"Well, it can't be that hard, can it?" questioned Axel.

"Are you crazy? That was easy compared to the hell we are going to go through next. We've only just crossed the street!" the silverette male yelled.

* * *

A/N: OK, so I hope ya'll enjoyed it! The first chap will be up soon enough.

Please rate and review!

~Love!  
EmoxAkuroku813


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I redid this chapter because I had so many typos and it was just plain bad. it's been revised, so yeah.

I will hopefully be updating all of my stories more now because I'm back into inspiration! YAY!

Anyways, on with the revised chapter!

**Disclaimer!:** I do not own the characters of Kingdom Hearts nor the settings or story of Left 4 Dead!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Apartments  
**

"Roxas, we need to patch you up. You're bleeding pretty badly." remarked Riku. This made Roxas smile.

"Awww, you really do care about me, Ri!" squealed Roxas with glee. With that, he walked over and Riku fixed and patched him up. "Thanks, Riku."

"You're welcome, Rox. Now, everyone needs to get more ammo and rejuvenate before we progress any further." commented Riku. Everyone listened, replenishing their ammo. They also all grabbed a first aid, just in case.

Roxas switched in his shotgun for a machine gun, knowing it would b more helpful. He loaded up on ammo for his two pistols and his machine gun.

Axel took a double pistol and grabbed more ammo for his pump gun.

Namine got more ammo for her single pistol, and then took a few pipe bombs and more ammo for her shot gun.

Riku grabbed a few pipe bombs as well, along with a new pistol, and ammo for his sniper rifle.

Once everyone was full of ammo and prepared for anything, they all gathered around the door that led into the building.

"Alright, who wants to open the door?" Namine asked, nervously, hiding behind Roxas. "Because it sure isn't going to be me!"

"Hmm… I vote Riku goes first!" the redhead said. This caused Riku to turn and glare at his friend.

"Why me? I think you should open the door, AND go first, Axel!" Riku retorted, angered by Axel's cruelness.

"Well, if you two are going to are going to be this immature, I'LL go first." Roxas said, ending the conversation. He then walked over to the door, and opened it. The other three walked next to him, and they all slowly descended the stairs, Roxas first. At that moment, they all started hearing disgusting bodily noises and knew immediately what it was.

"There's a boomer somewhere around here. Keep your eyes open." Axel stated, stepping around the dead, mingled bodies on the floor. They entered the apartment complex, and were in the kitchen of one. They all looked around the kitchen, and Riku was first to spot trouble in the next room over.

"I see Boomer." whispered Riku. He immediately aimed and shot Boomer, therefore causing his blood and guts to explode everywhere in the other room.

"Nice shot, Riku!" Namine said, giving Riku a high five.

"Don't celebrate just yet, guys. We still need to get out of here," stated Roxas. The four walked cautiously over to the next room. They saw a few zombies and started shooting them. One by one, all of the zombies fell to the floor, dead.

"You know, I can't help but wonder why none of them were on the stairs." Roxas commented, walking into the room first.

"Well, it probably means they're all waiting for us somewhere." said Riku. "And with you going first, I say the rest of us are safe!" With that, he smirked.

Roxas turned to face him, and stuck out his tongue.

"Speaking of tongues… I hear a Smoker somewhere. Keep your eyes and ears open," whispered Axel, joining Roxas in the room. They both started to advance forward, until something caught Roxas' eye outside the window. Before he could react, something flew past him and grabbed Axel; a very long, big tongue.

"Smoker's got Axel!" screamed Namine.

Roxas and Riku sprung into action, and ran after Axel as he was being dragged down the hall. Namine ran after, panicked for Axel's life.

"Dudes! Help me!" yelled Axel, now constricted by the tongue, with the smoker clawing at him. Riku and Roxas teamed up, to bring the Smoker down. Riku grabbed Axel, tearing him from the Smokers grip, as Roxas aimed and shot him in the head with his machine gun. "Wow, who would've thought a tongue could be that strong!"

"Axel...the tongue IS a muscle," yelled Riku, all up in Axel's face.

"Would both of you shut the hell up? You're going to attract the Horde," sternly stated Roxas, walking back into the room to rejoin Namine. The redhead and silverette glared at each other a moment longer, then joined the two blondes.

The group of four made there way around the apartment complex, running into a hole in the wall in one of the kitchens. Axel went in first, spotting zombies. He used his pump gun and shot the zombies down. The others joined him once the zombies were all dead.

"Anyone else get the feeling it's too quiet around here?" inquired Namine.

"You know what that means, Namine?" smirked Axel.

"W-what?" stuttered Namine.

"They're all waiting for you somewhere. They'll tear you limb from limb while you bleed and scream!" With that, Riku walked up behind Namine, and grabbed her. Namine shrieked in fear.

"Axel! Riku! What. The. Hell? That is just cruel to do!" said Roxas, hitting Axel and Riku in the head, hard.

"Y'know, you hit hard for a lil' dude, Rox." Axel whined, rubbing the back of his head. Riku just laughed, as Namine pouted, behind Roxas, avoiding the other two.

"STFU, Axel!" Roxas said, walking forward with Namine. They came to stairs, and still, there was no sign of life anywhere. The only thing that showed that someone had been there was blood on the floor, as though it was a slaughter house. Along with the blood, mingled body parts were spread out on the floor.

"Ooook, I think I've seen enough...Let's keep moving!" Namine suggested more sick than frightened.

"For once, I agree with Ms. Scardy Cat. Let's just get moving back to the streets. We need to find the safe house." Axel stated, walking over to the flight of stairs. They all followed the redhead down the stairs. That is, until they heard a certain noise...

"Hey, I hear someone crying! Maybe someone is still alive!" Namine said, excited.

"Yeah, let's go try and find them. It sounds like its a girl by the crying." Said Roxas, walking forward, about to open the door next to him.

"Aaaand what is THAT supposed to mean?" Retorted Namine, offended.

"Nothing, I'm just pointing it out! No need to get all defensive on me!" Roxas said, putting his hands up in defense.

"Okay, GIRLS, stop the fighting. We don't need a bitch fight during a zombie apocalypse!" Riku stated, clearly pissed off at the two blondes.

"FINE!" yelled both blondes in unison.

"Ugh! Can we just find this survivor and get out of here before zombies appear to kick our asses?" Axel said, annoyed with the whole situation. The other three nodded and Roxas opened the door, and shined in his flashlight, seeing nothing.

"No one is in here, it's clear, but i do see pain pills." With that, he walked inside the room and grabbed the pain pills, putting them into his pocket. He walked back out, and went to the next door over, and opening it. Namine and he both shined their flashlights in, hearing the crying getting louder. Just then, a bolt of lightening lit up the room, and they saw in the corner of the room, what was the cause of the crying. Namine was right about to shine her light on it, when Roxas violently whispered, "Light's off! It's a witch!"

Namine turned off her light, and they quickly turned to back out of the room.

Meanwhile, zombies had begun to invade the hallway form both ends; The living room and the stairs.

"Hey blondies! Get your asses out here to help!" yelled Riku, whom shined his light into the room, hitting the Witch. This of course caused her to screech and stand up, glowing red eyes staring straight at Namine.

"Run like hell!" screamed Namine. She closed the door, and Riku started shooting at the Witch as she clawed her way out of the door. Apparently wood wasn't much help against giant, claw like nails...

They ended up killing the horde, and walked into the living room. "I told you they were waiting for you, Namine." Axel stated, grinning again.

"Shut up, Axel!" Said Namine, ticked off at him now, moving her bangs out of her face. They walked out of the living room, and back into another kitchen, that had a gaping hole right in the middle of it.

"I hate holes..." stated Roxas, walking over and looking down into the hole. "Alright, who's going down into the hole first?"

"Hmmmm...Not me!" said Riku, pushing Namine and Axel in front of him for safety. "I vote Namine goes first!"

"Why me?" Namine said, hands on her hips, glaring at Riku.

"I don't know, because you're a girl and they'll kill you first." Riku stated, boredly.

"Oh, that's it! You're going down first!" With that, the three ganged up on Riku and pushed him down into the hole.

"Ouch! God guys, that really fuckin hurt!" shouted Riku, standing up and dusting himself off. The three followed suit, and jumped down, joining their friend.

"Oh, you'll live, Mr. Whiney Ass." joked Axel. That earned him a good smack on the back. "Ouch, that's going to leave a mark..."

"Let's just get out of here..." Roxas said, walking forward, down the hallway. "I think I see an exit light."

The four walked to the green exit light, and walked out into the alleyway. Rikus shot a zombie with his Rifle scope. The other followed and they turned the corner. A whole mob came and started attacking them.

Blood splattered left and right, staining the four everywhere. The path was cleared and they all walked into the street.

The group heard growling and they gathered in a circle, back to back. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough. A Hunter came out of nowhere and attacked Riku ripping up his clothes and scratching him.

"Get this Rapist off of me!" screeched Riku. Roxas shoved Hunter off of Riku, and Axel shot him in the head. The Hunter fell to the ground, dead.

"Here, let me patch you up, Ri." Axel said, taking out his first aid and fixing him up.

"Thanks." Riku muttered standing up.

"I believe there's a safe house somewhere around here..." Roxas said.

"I think so too, Roxas." Namine agreed.

With that, the four walked across the street, past a few cars. They then walked down a flight of stairs, to explore below.

"Anything is better than the streets..." Riku stated.

"Watch out for Infected... and the fire." Roxas said, helping Namine off the stairs.

"Thanks, Roxy." Namine said, smiling.

The four walked into the Safe Room, and locked the door behind them.

"Yay! We all made it!" cheered Namine.

"We're not out of the clear yet, Namine. We've still got a ways to go before the hospital..." Riku stated.

"But for now, we're safe, right?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, for now." Axel Answered.

* * *

A/N: I hope ya'll liked this version! I will continue writing this one, and my others!

Please rate and review!

~Love~

emoxakuroku813


End file.
